


20 Random Facts about Nagini

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Gen, Humour, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagini has opinions, thoughts, and all sorts of sub-canon facts about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Nagini

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2010 for [Round Six](http://iulia-linnea.livejournal.com/715572.html) of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest.
> 
>  **Beta** : eeyore9990
> 
>  **Podfic Now Available!** The lovely kendal recorded a [podfic of this story](http://audible-mutterings.tumblr.com/post/26331750342/media-type-fanfiction-title-20-facts-about) and Nagini thinks everyone should listen to it. :)

  1. Nagini met Tom Riddle the morning after she was banished from Nagaloka for squeezing the life out of the Nagarajah's fifth son who'd called her a _half-skin_ one too many times.
  

  2. It took three rats, twelve frogs, and a wild goat to get rid of the taste of that nasty old caretaker. Nagini was bloated and uncomfortable for weeks. 
  

  3. Tom's Horcrux gave her a constant low-grade headache and an itch at the base of her skull. 
  

  4. She was the offspring of the Queen Naga's second daughter and a peripatetic male occamy who'd wandered on his merry way long before Nagini was born. 
  

  5. Having her venom milked by Rabastan Lestrange was a strangely erotic experience, having it milked by Peter Pettigrew was revolting, and she refused to let Walden McNair near her for any reason whatsoever. 
  

  6. Nagini thought the accent with which Harry Potter spoke Parseltongue was sexy and adorable. 
  

  7. Her favourite sleeping spot was in the middle of Bellatrix Lestrange's bed, curled up under the covers. It was wonderfully dark and warm, and the witch was never there. 
  

  8. Peter Pettigrew smelled like food — delicious, mouth-watering, rattish food — and she resented that she wasn't allowed to have even the tiniest nibble. 
  

  9. She thought the name Voldemort was juvenile and refused to refer to any male as her _Lord_ , no matter how reptilian in appearance. 
  

  10. Her one clutch of eggs had had soft silver shells. 
  

  11. There was absolutely nothing weird about liking to curl up with Lucius Malfoy's cane. 
  

  12. Her agreement with Severus Snape was simple: he provided potions that eased her shedding, and she let him have her shed skins. 
  

  13. She once caught Regulus Black and Barty Crouch, Jr splashing around in her bath, but never quite understood how they could constrict around each other that tightly and survive. 
  

  14. A tiny amount of her venom in a glass of red wine caused infertility in human females. 
  

  15. She'd always wondered what her life would have been like if she'd inherited an occamy's wings, legs, and plumes from her father. 
  

  16. Every time she bit Harry Potter, a spike of agony jabbed through her skull, causing her to pull out and swallow her venom rather than inject it into him. 
  

  17. After the unfortunate incident with Bertha Jorkins and the resultant headache, she'd sent her children to Nagaloka to be raised by their grandmother. 
  

  18. Fenrir Greyback's fur gave her hives, and she adamantly refused to think about how she discovered that fact. 
  

  19. If she hadn't been on the verge of shedding and stuck in that damnably smooth sphere, she might have thought twice about killing Severus Snape before she got her monthly potions from him. 
  

  20. Nagini's last thought, as Neville Longbottom was taking off her head, was that the headache and the itch were finally gone. 
  




End file.
